eoe_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
EoE:R Wikia Rules
Basic Rules Basic rules will go over necessary rule needed to fully set up a Empire. City set-up Cities are the main necessary item that all Empires need in order to expand and thrive. The following will go over rules of creating cities and growing them. Outposts Outposts are used to expand your nations territory, granting you extra 6 pixels on the World map, outposts can only be created 5 pixels or less from your borders, they don't give any military or economic benefits directly, however they can give indirect benefits such as granting you more farm land, raw resources or a dependable military base. Outposts can only grant defense bonus's if they are created in Studios, Text-based outposts grant nothing. Nations no matter, text-based or mini-building based can't make another Outpost until their current Outpost is converted into a Small town. Small Town In order for a Outpost to turn into a small town certain requirements must be met. Text based requirements: '''Be in control of outpost for 3 months. (3 days In real life) Must have a wikia page, for the small town with some details. '''Mini-building based requirements: '''Must control outpost for 1 month (1 day in real life). Must have a Small town with the following: basic farm land, fresh water supply, basic housing, all basic resources being used must be present or imported , town hall and basic road system. Small towns expand your borders by two pixels once converted from Outpost, along with a Garrison of one militia regiment. '''Town A basic town grants you the ability to make a small-military base inside of it, along with granting you five more pixels of land. The following are requirements to convert a small town into a basic town. Text based requirements: '''Be in control of the small town for 12 months (12 days in real life), have a basic standing military along with detail into your military, have a detailed wikia for you city. '''Mini-building based requirements: '''Must control small town for 2 month (2 days), basic town must have the following: detailed farm land, basic irrigation system, basic apartments,all advanced resources being used must be present or imported, upgraded-town hall, basic industry's and basic train station. *Note, that your resources must be there in real life, if not you must import them. Example: Having a gold mine in a territory where they is no gold. '''Small City Small city is the starting size of your Capital, along with being able to be a major industrial, militarily and economic power house in your Empire. Small cities give you the ability to create a Professional Military Base, ship yards, international ports and universities. Small cities are the start of something great. *All Small Cities must have a wikia page no matter text based or mini-building* Text based requirements: '''Be in control of your town for 18 months (18 days in real life), have a fully filled out Wikia page for you Empire and your town. Have a standing in international trade and be active in the RP for 1 year (12 days in real life). '''Mini-building based requirements: '''Must be in control of your town for 4 months (4 days), Small cities must have the following including all previous requirements: Basic Schooling, high-class living, at least three skyscrapers, luxury good industry, professional military base, basic airport, public transportation, city-hall, being over-all detailed (to the best of your ability). '''City Large City Metropolis Population Population will be used to determine how many people live in a City, town, village, etc. Population isn't exact but this rule was made to ensure people don't have outragous populations. Outpost: 50 - 300 '''Small Town: '''301 - 3,000 '''Town: '''3,001 - 20,001 '''Large Town: '''20,001 - 200,000 '''Small City: '''200,001 - 350,000 '''City: '''350,001 - 650,000 '''Large City: '''650,001 - 2,500,000 '''Metropolis: '''2,500,001+ Text-Based Rules Mini-Building Rules War Rules Technology Economy Roleplaying Rules Don't over-think the lore, it simply is used as a excuse for why the world is blank, along with certain events in the future. Be realistic with your nation and your tech. Don't go beyond the current years tech unless given permission by the Head Administrator+. Realistic example: You may have steam-punk armor (if it's realistic) Unrealistic example: Massive moving city. Be fair, follow what Admins say, roleplay your actions and how the affect your nation, your nation isn't godly so don't start out with it being massive and unstoppable. Even large nations will face major issues, so don't act like you can't be touched. In short, don't Godmod.